Power Heroes
The show sets up as Jack and his friends Trixie and Max return to Toontown after the events of the movie Power Heroes A Crack in Time and play their roles as Power Heroes to protect their town from the evil villian Grizzle. Charcters *'Alan Monat aka Keyblade Weilder Monat/Solaris, the Keyblade Knight-' The Power Heroes' leader and chosen wielder of the Keyblade. Voiced by J.D. Monat. *'Trixie Tang aka Wonder Gal-' The second Power Hero and the team's speed and strong unit. Voiced by Dionne Quan. *'Max Goof aka Cyberdog-' The third Power Hero, the team's technician and strategist, and Jack's best friend. Voiced by Jason Marsden. *'Maggie Simpson aka Ninja Wolf- '''The new fourth Power Hero and rebel of the team. Voiced by Anne Hathaway. *'Chip aka Light Gaia-''' The new fifth Power Hero and protector of the Gaia temples. Voiced by Tony Salerno. *'Joey Monat aka Shadow Bearer- '''The new sixth Power Hero, second-in-command leader, former student of Yen Sid, and Jack's little brother. Voiced by himself. '''Allies' *'King Mickey Mouse-' The Power Heroes' mentor and Jack's adoptive father. Voiced by Bret Iwan. *'Queen Minnie Mouse-' Mickey's wife and Jack's adoptive mother. Voiced by Russi Taylor. *'Yen Sid- '''A powerful sorcerer, former Keyblade Master, and teacher of King Mickey. Voiced by Corey Burton. *'Ty Lee- A cheerful, energetic, and somewhat of a valley girl who, along with Ventus, accompanies the Power Heroes against Grizzle. Voiced by Olivia Hack. *'''Ventus- '''One of Mickey's old friends. He usually goes by "Ven" for short. Voiced by Jesse McCartney. '''Villians *'Grizzile- '''The main villain that resembles a brown Care Bear who wears a big metal suit. Voiced by Mark Oliver. *'Scratch and Grounder-''' Grizzle's two idiotic badniks. Voiced by Phil Hayes and Garry Chalk. Autobotzords *'Optimus Prime- '''Alan's main zord. *'Override- Trixie's main zord. *'Scattershot- '''Max's main zord. *'Leobreaker- 'Alan's second zord. Combined with Optimus Prime to activate Savage Claw Mode. *'Jetfire and Jetstorm- 'Trixie and Max's second zords. Both combined to become Safeguard. *'Wingsaber- 'Alan's third zord. Combined with Optimus Prime to activate Sonic Wing Mode. *'Metroplex- '''The Heroes' gigantic zord Season 1 Episodes Defenders of Toontown- When Scratch and Grounder come across a strange flying base, they suddenly teleport to it, meeting their new boss Grizzle. Grizzle then sets his eyes on Toontown, California. Meanwhile, at a local youth center in Toontown, we have witnessed that Alan, Trixie, and Max are back enjoying their lives again. At Disney Castle, King Mickey and Queen Minnie are alerted of Grizzle's presence and teleport the three heroes to the castle. After receiving their morphers and Zord Keys, the heroes morph into the Power Heroes and take on Scratch, Grounder, and Eggman's old robots Grizzle has under his control. High Three- After seeing Alan climb a rope at the Toontown Gym, Trixie reveals to Alan that she is terrified of heights. Max then unveils his latest invention; wrist communicators with which the heroes can contact Mickey along with teleporting to Disney Castle as well. At Grizzle's lair, Grizzle decides to trap the heroes in a time warp. Scratch and Grounder send a rigged toy rocket to Toontown that activates the time warp. Grizzle creates the zombie-like Bones monster to control the time warp. Mickey sends the heroes to defeat a small band of robots. During the fight, Max gets chased to the top of a cliff, and Trixie must face her fears to go up and save him. With the robots retreating, the Heroes morph to confront Bones but are sucked into the time warp. Bones is destroyed but Grizzle sends down a Giant which then grabs ahold of Alan. Teamwork- Trixie attempts to close down a hazardous waste dump. Little does she know Grizzle is behind the dump site and plans to destroy the town by pollution. Trixie is soon ambushed by Grizzle's robots. Grizzle unleashes the powerful Mighty Minotaur onto Toontown to keep Trixie busy. The boys are forced to morph and confront the Minotaur first. He proves to be an overwhelming opponent, and Grizzle decides to use his growing powers to make Minotaur grow. Trixie is able to defeat the robots, and the heroes summon their Autobotzords. Predicting defeat Mickey recalls them back to Disney Castle and awards the heroes special weapons, Alan wields special cards containing his magic spells, Trixie the Red Star Power Sword, and Max the Mega Battle Sword. By working as a team and combining their powers will the beast be slain. Different Drum- Trixie teaches a dance class at the juice bar. Melissa, who cannot hear Trixie's commands starts to run into the other girls, embarrassed she leaves the group. Max soon loses his footing and falls about the exercise area. Grizzle then decides that music is the perfect way to conquer the Heroes. He summons Gnarly Gnome, a garden gnome with a magical accordion, and sends him to Toontown. Gnarly Gnome's music hypnotizes some of the girls from the dancing class, and they are lured to a cave. Thankfully, Melissa is unaffected by the spell as she is deaf. She rushes to tell Trixie, and leads them to the cave. The Heroes and their Zords take on Gnarly Gnome and manage to defeat him. Melissa is hailed as a hero for helping, and rejoins the dancing class with new confidence. Big Sisters- Trixie gets the task of being a "big sister" to a mischievous little girl named Maria. At his lair, Grizzle soon discovers a chest containing the Power Eggs, magic eggs with the power to conquer all. Only no one in Grizzle's bunch can open it. It's discovered only the innocence of a child will release the eggs. Grizzle kidnaps the bratty child, with intent of using her to open the chest. The Heroes end up facing the Chunky Chicken monster to save the annoying girl. All of this, plus, Max unveils his new vehicle, known as the Light Cycle. I, Eye Guy- Alan and Trixie plan a surprise party at the Juice Bar for Max. The secrecy leads him to believe they've forgotten about his birthday. Grizzle shows he cares, by sending down a special treat, a multipled eye monster known as Eye Guy. Max soon finds out he is way over his head as he is captured inside Eye Guy's main eye. Alan and Trixie morph into action but soon find out Eyeguy won't be as easily defeated. Even their combined powers cannot destroy this monster. Peace, Love and Woe- Max bumps into a brainy girl named Marge, and the two hit it off immediately. But Grizzle's ally, Madame Woe, mistakes Marge for a Power Hero, and captures her. The actual Heroes come to her rescue, but can they save her or will Max remain dateless for the upcoming dance? Foul Play in the Sky- Alan goes for flying lessons with Launchpad, with Donald and Goofy tagging along. Grizzle's henchman Grounder spikes Launchpad's drink with a sleeping potion, which kicks into effect while in the skies over Toontown. Alan nervously takes over flying the four-seater plane, but even with a little guidance from Minnie, can he land safely? Meanwhile, Trixie and Max face the dreaded Snizard! To make matters worse only Alan's Keyblade is the only means of destroying the Snizzard. Dark Warrior- Fed up with being picked on by the likes of bullies at school, Max decides to enroll in a karate class. Meanwhile Trixie's Aunt Vivian arrives to visit her. Vivian is a jazz musician which gets Alan's attention. Grizzle meanwhile is more interested in Vivian's talent for music and sends a squad of robots to kidnap Vivian and hold her for ransom. Grizzle's latest monster the Dark Warrior is dispatched to fight the heroes. Switching Places- Max has invented a machine that read minds which he tests out on himself and Trixie. Unknown to him however Grounder has tampered with the machine and as a result Trixie's mind ends up in Max's body and vice-versa. Driving the two at each other's throats. Grizzle then sends down the Genie to further complicate things. With Trixie and Max's minds boggled how can they work as a team to bottle up this fiend? For Whom the Bell Trolls- Max brings his mother's favorite doll, an elf named Mr.Ticklesneezer, to Toontown Junior High for Hobby Week. This catches the eye of Grizzle, who has the doll stolen and turned into a real monster! Ticklesneezer goes around shrinking everything, from buildings to trains, and collecting them into bottles. Can the Heroes bring an end to this benign nightmare? '''Beauty and the Beach- '''Trixie is upset at being considered one of the guys and wishes to appear more feminine rather than tom boyish. She turns to Mickey for advice but is disappointed. Scratch and Grounder use this to trick her into going to a "fashion shoot". She is trapped while an impostor goes to find Alan and Max and Disney Castle. Sigh of the Leader- Alan requests extra training from Mickey, and ends up doing seemingly menial housework for the mentor. The ancient spirit of the buffalo is harnessed for evil, as Grizzle brings about Buffalord and Alan soon finds that his seemingly pointless chores actually helped him train after all. Can't Win Them All- Max is used to having been the best and fastest learner at everything, however his confidence is smashed when he is made a fool in a battle against Gakko. Max gives up and doesn't see the point in anything. Alan and Trixie try to protect the town from the mischievous Gakko as Mickey trains Max. The battle worsens for Alan and Trixie. In order to save his friends, Max must regain his confidence. '''Satellite Search- A satellite holding valuable information crash lands on the planet Kalderon. The Heroes find it, but Grizzle battles the Heroes and steals it from them. He ties the Heroes up to be eaten by a Clawhammer. When Push Comes to Shove- Alan is blackmailed into going out with an anime girl, who he finds out to not be such a bad girl. The date goes awry when one of Grizzle's monster tries to knock down the building they are in, which happens to contain a nuclear device. The Great Evilyzer- Professor Ludwig Von Drake develops a ray that can turn objects evil. Grizzle decides to use it against the Power Heroes. Max's Identity Crisis- A blow to the head causes Max to lose his memory, just as Trixie is captured by Grizzle. Race to the Rescue- After hearing a strange animal noise, Alan, along with Trixie and Max go to investigate only to be stopped by troops of Grizzle who have captured a gigantic and powerful beast. The Heroes rescue the beast who turns out to be an animal Autobotzord named Leobreaker. Grizzle sends Scratch, Grounder, and a monster named Radster to terrorize Toontown where they prove to be a match for the Heroes. Using a potion, Radster grows to giant size however Leobreaker, wanting to return the favor, arrives in Toontown. Working together, Alan and Leobreaker destroy the monster. The Seven Chaos Emeralds- Whilst investigating some energy readings they found, Trixie and Max are ambushed by Grizzle, Scratch, Grounder, and robots. All hope looks lost, but then Alan comes and rescues them. Grizzle then shows the Hereos a large box, which has Alan's father, Dan Monat, inside. Alan goes after them and finds the box, but his dad isn't there. The other Heroes come and find Alan watching Grizzle; they make a plan which gives Alan a chance to free his dad. Dan tells Alan of the seven Chaos Emeralds and that they need to get them before Grizzle can. They go to the cave where they are kept, Alan finds the box, but then is attacked by Dan afterwards who takes the box and leaves Alan in the cave alone. Dan turns out to be a monster named Mutantrum who then gives the box to Grizzle, but is stopped by Alan Mutantrum grows and the Heroes call upon their Autobotzords and Leobreaker for help, who destroy the monster. Grizzle gets the box, only to discover that there was nothing in it. Season 2 Episodes Double Duty- 'The Heroes notice in a magazine that a famous actress named Carolyn, looks a lot like Trixie; they go and investigate to see in real life if she does. Once near, a monster named Wise Wizrad attacks a camera, that Carolyn and her crew were using, in hopes of finding the Chaos Emeralds. In the chaos, the monster attacks Trixie's leg but she feels fine after a little while, whilst Carolyn fakes a leg injury, so her manager asks Trixie to take over until her leg gets better, she agrees, but doesn't do a great job. After the pain from her leg comes back at the last scene, she is determined to finish it, and just as she does the Wise Wizard turns up again, destroying another one of their cameras. With Alan and Max's help, they fight off the monster, but then he grows to an enormous size. With Leobreaker's help, they destroy the Wise Wizard. What Are Little Girls Made Of- Trixie learns where her powers come from when she meets her paternal superhero mother Diana also known as Wonder Woman who offers to take Trixie back to her home planet, Themyscira, where she can learn how to reach the full and maximum potential of her powers (which would require seventy-five years). Trixie tells Diana that she cannot leave her friends, she remembers the days with Alan and Max. When Trixie refuses, Diana morphs into Wonder Woman and decides to take Trixie by force. After a short battle, Trixie firmly tells Diana that she wants to stay in Toontown. Diana accepts this and leaves, though she promises to check up on Trixie occasionally to see how she is doing. Paradox- A creature is roaming around the abandoned town of Los Soledad, aging everything it touches at an accelerated rate. When Alan, Trixie, and Max investigate, they meet Paradox, a scientist from the 1950s who was sucked into the event horizon of his time-travel experiment. Displaced from time and space, Paradox has existed for 100,000 years and is able to move through time at will. However, the same mistake that rendered him ageless created the creature they seek. Alan realizes that the creature is not acting like a monster, but a confused person, and has Paradox take them back to the day of the accident. There, Alan rescues Paradox's assistant, Hugo, nullifying the creature's existence. In the present, the now old Hugo joins Paradox in exploring time and space. Unearthed- Grizzle's mining operation uncovers an alien spacecraft, from which a large, alien is released. She wanders around the nearby town collecting random items, eventually attracting the attention of Alan, Trixie, and Max. After a short battle, they realize that the alien is a baby. She perceives Trixie as Wonder Woman and hangs on her every word. Needing to return the baby to her parents, the team follows her back to her ship. After defeating Grizzle, the team wakes the baby's parents, who depart the planet after Alan explains that they've been in stasis for fifty years. Tourist Trap- While in a tourist trap town called Sparksville, Alan plays a practical joke that accidentally unleashes Megawatt, small creatures made from electrical energy, on the town. The Heroes must stop them from multiplying out of control and destroying the town with their dangerous pranks. Alan eventually uses his ice spell to seal the Megawatts in the World's Largest fishbowl. Last Laugh- While visiting a travelling circus, Alan fights an evil clown named Zombozo, who drains the souls of everyone watching through their laughter, all the while inhibited by a fear of clowns. Conquering his own fear, Alan defeats Zombozo by terrifying him in his mysterious Dark Eco form and saves his teammates from the evil clown's soul draining machine. The Galactic Enforcers- When Grizzle plans to use raw minerals from Toontown to build a devastatingly powerful bomb, The Heroes join a group of alien super heroes, Galactic Enforcers, in order to stop them. However, all is not well with the new group, as a small gift of Max's chocolate is all that's needed to weaken the group's leader, Ultimos. This causes his second, Synaptak, to take the lead in order to try showing Alan up. However, the Enforcers tactics involving 'commanding presence' backfire on them, and nearly getting Tini hurt in the process. However, after Alan goades Synaptak into rescuing Tini from a landslide, The Heroes and the Enforcers put aside their differences to foil Grizzle's plan. Ultimate Weapon- Max's morpher detects that an ancient mask had been unearthed. This quickly triggers a change in Max's attitude; he claims that this artifact would lead to the most powerful weapon ever designed, and that he should retrieve it before it falls into the wrong hands. Max immediately becomes more impatient, worse-tempered, and far stricter. Upon retrieving the mask, the Heroes come into conflict with Grizzle, Scratch, and Grounder that want to find the weapon themselves. The Heroes end up with the mask after a struggle and use it to find the ultimate weapon, the Sword of Ekchuah, inside of a Mayan pyramid. There, Alan and Trixie face off against the Mayan death god Ah Puch while Grizzle fights Max for the sword. In a painstaking decision, Max decides to save his pals instead of claiming the weapon, realizing which was more important. His choice was not in vain, as the antique sword crumbles to dust once Grizzle takes it. The temple collapses, and though Max warns Grizzle not to stay, Grizzle remains inside in an attempt to collect the dust that was once the ultimate weapon. Midnight Madness- While visiting a mega-mall, Alan and Trixie watch a hypnotist perform. Alan volunteers as a test subject, and the host, Sublimino, successfully Hypnotizes him. When asked to act like a superhero, Alan naturally turns to his Turbo Morpher and almost changes in front of the audience. Even though he is stopped by Trixie, the trouble doesn't end there. Sublimino is able to use those he hypnotizes to commit crimes in their dream state, and Alan proves to be the perfect accomplice. Using Alan's Keyblade, Sublimino is able to steal parts to make a much bigger hypnotism device, this time hypnotizing everyone in the mall including Trixie and Max. But Alan escapes the hypno beam. Alan stops Sublimino as Keyblade Wielder Monat and is presumably arrested. Alan finds Sublimino's hypno watch and hypnotizes Max to feed him ice cream that ends up all over his head. A Change of Face- While the Heroes are visiting Salem, Massachusetts, an evil sorceress named Charmcaster attacks in an attempt to switch bodies with Alan; however, Trixie interferes, causing Charmcaster to switch with her instead. Trixie gets arrested and sent to juvie, where she meets two Criminal women named Pinky and missy, in Charmcaster's body while Charmcaster stays with the unaware Alan and Max and tries to cook up another body-transfer spell. Trixie stops Pinky and Missy from escaping using two clay animals as she escapes from juvie and returns, convincing Alan of the truth before Charmcaster tries again. However, Charmcaster manages to swap their bodies once more, ending with Charmcaster in her true body while Alan and Trixie switched. The two swap back as a result of Charmcaster's third body-swap spell and Alan defeats Charmcaster. Trixie punches Charmcaster out as revenge for taking over her body. Charmcaster is in juvie where Pinky and missy give her a beating. Merry Christmas- Alan, Trixie, and Max come upon a bizarre Christmas village run by a Christmas-obsessed man (Mr. Jingles) who thinks Max is Santa Claus and proceeds to trap him. As Alan and Trixie explore, they learn about a strange curse on the village from one of its few unloyal elves,including one, who happens to be the son of the Christmas-obsessed man. The village was frozen at Christmas, in the 1930s, But when the Heroes deliver all the gifts that had been made, time catches up to the village instantly. Game Over- Trixie and Max are playing Sumo Slammer video game and Max is beating Trixie at it. As a result, Trixie uses her Zoni powers to hack into the computer to lower Max's score. As Max tries to stop her, lightning hits the house and zaps them both into the game. It isn't long before they realize that their powers are unavailable and they have to collect tokens in order to activate certain ones. They progress through the levels in order to get the final token and allow them to leave the game. However, the villain of the game hears them, and wants to use the final token to leave the game and take over the real world. Monster Weather- Max takes Alan and Trixie to a music festival in Chicago to see an old time band, Shag Carpeting, but the event is interrupted by a weather-controlling robot called S.A.M. Alan uses his lightning spell to send shockwaves to the robot, eventually destroying him. '''The Return-' A shuttle launch at NASA is interrupted by a purple lightning storm. This attracts the attention of Alan, Trixie, and Max, who hope to discover the origin of the two previous Dark Masters, Erazor Djinn and Piedmon. While at NASA, Alan runs into an ill-tempered scientist by the name of Dr. Viktor. Surveillance tapes associate him with the purple lightning storm, and he is quickly shown to be in cahoots with the Erazor and Piedmon. Alan, Trixie, and Max encounter the newly revived Erazor and Piedmon, in addition to Doctor Viktor in his true form. Following a losing battle, the Heroes split up: Max and Trixie board the space shuttle that Doctor Viktor launches, and Alan follows Vicktor. Piedmon is onboard the space shuttle, and Viktor sends Erazor to New Mexico in a flash of purple lightning through use of a teleportation device. But as Alan confronts Dr. Viktor, the scientist reveals that he is not carrying out his own plan. Vicktor revives the second Dark Master, who to Alan's horror is revealed to be Mephiles the Dark. 'Be Afraid of the Dark-' Alan is now facing both a revived Mephiles and Doctor Vicktor, quickly using the disappearing spell to escape. Alan is able to discern Mephiles's plan from a computer terminal: Using a material called corrodium to amplify the power source of the orbiting space station, in conjunction with the device Erazor built in New Mexico, Mephiles is intent on covering the daylight side of the Toon Earth in a corrodium shield. This will not only mutate Earth's population, but it will also block out the sun, giving Mephiles a world of eternal darkness to rule over. Alan uses his magic to create a makeshift rocket to get to the space station, which Vicktor clings to so that he might also get to the station. Meanwhile, Max and Trixie fight Piedmon aboard the space center and attempt to thwart Mephiles's plan from there. Alan seemingly defeats Piedmon, but Mephiles appears again and manually starts the device. In pure darkness, Mephiles's form enhances; Alan holds him off until Doctor Vicktor returns. However, Max tricks Vicktor into destroying the projector, ruining Mephiles's plan and apparently killing Erazor for good. In a fit of rage, Vicktor attempts to warp Alan away, but accidentally banishes himself and Piedmon. Alan and Trixie escape with Max on the shuttle, on which they expose Mephiles to sunlight and defeat him. Alan protects Trixie and Max from atmospheric reentry, and the three land in Egypt. Season 3 Episodes '''Vengence of Dr. Eggman- Dr. Eggman resurfaces with a new army and new and stronger weapons. Under the Galactic Code of Conduct, he challenges the greatest champion of each world he visits to single combat, the prize being that champion's planet. Each time he defeats a champion, he absorbs their powers using his power absorber machine. With the strength of ten heroes as his weapon. Eggman heads to Toontown and challenges Alan, giving him 24 hours to prepare. In order to gain a sporting chance, Alan attempts to unlock his morpher's Master Control, despite Yen Sid's warnings. Alan attempts to unlock his morpher, causing an overload, fleeing three of elemental spells. Max is also trapped in his Cyberdog form by the energy release, unable to demorph. Alan, Trixie, and Max set out to receive the three flunged spells under the orders of a very disappointed Yen Sid who tells Alan he won't help him again. They are able to receive two of the three, but the Thunder spell is too far away to reach in time. Alan leaves to fight Eggman while Trixie and Max retrieve the Thunder spell. The battle goes badly for Alan at first, as Eggman's weapons are able to overcome his magic spells. When Trixie and Max return with the Thunder spell, Alan absorbs the spell and uses Thunder. Eggman manages to weaken Alan and is about to finish him, but, all of a sudden, a ninja star comes out of nowhere and damages Eggman's weapons. With Eggman weaoponless, Alan easily defeats him. Eggman is banished from Toontown, and never allowed to return, but promises to get his revenge somehow. The episode ends with a mysterious heroine watching the heroes's triumph from the distance. Inferno- Alan, Trixie, and Max are sent to investigate an attack by Pyroxivors (a race of subterranean alien cattle) on a oil drilling operation. Deep underground, they discover the humanoid mole-like alien named Moldywarp, their owner. He explains that the creatures were driven above ground by Grizzle, who has been secretly drilling into the Toon world's depths, searching for one of the seven chaos emeralds. Alan manages to stop Grizzle before he can reach to the emerald, and Moldywarp uses his cache of explosives to seal the cavern permanently. In Charm's Way- '''Max is upset by his inability to demorph and he vents his frustration by blaming Alan for his inability to help. Charmcaster, seeking to steal Alan's powers, charms Max to trick him into walking into a trap. Despite discovering the ruse and coming prepared, Alan is still drained of his power. Max tricks Charmcaster into returning to Alan and Trixie, allowing Alan to reverse the spell and regain his powers. Alan then sucks Charmcaster into a magical vortex. After being drenched with a smoothie, Max cleans off in a lake, once again blaming Alan for his inability. Angry with Max, Trixie informs him that Alan has been devoting all of his spare time to try and find a cure for his condition, leaving Max shocked and ashamed. '''Busy Box- Alan, Trixie, and Max find a curious alien box called the Naljian Destructor, which can robotically duplicate anything and anyone it sees. It quickly copies the powers of Alan, Trixie, and Max as they attempt to destroy it. Two brothers named Rhomboid and Octagon Vreedle show up to take the Destructor for themselves. As it has already learned to copy the trio's powers and sees them as enemies, they escape easily. However, the Vreedle Brothers return in short order as the Destructor has become uncontrollable and much more destructive. They try to leave it on Earth, but it blows up their ship when they try to retreat. After a long battle, the trio manages to remove its power source. As soon as it's neutralized, an alien arrives to reclaim it, explaining that it is merely an extra-dimensional children's toy. Con of the Rage Mode- aw-Veenull, a Luoadan Ambassador asks Alan to deliver their Crown Prince Tiffin to Jarret in order to keep peace between the two species. Shortly after their trek begins in space, Trixie's Zeonizer malfunctions and turns her into an ultimate form called Rage Mode who wants to fight anything that breathes. The worst part is that Trixie can't change back. Trixie keeps picking a fight across the galaxy with anyone who crosses their paths and things don't look good as they approach the Pantaphage homeworld on a mission of peace. During their trek the team encounter's various villains they've faced the Vreedle Brothers (clones of the originals), Grizzle, and the Incursions. When they finally reach Pantaphage, they discover that Tiffin is a meal for Jarret after which Trixie jumps down his throat, rescues the Tiffin and threatens Jarret to never attack the Luoadans. After returning the Tiffin, Max revealed that the Tiffin was the one who was causing the malfunction, which has Trixie about to beat up Max in Rage Mode.